mow_my_lawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Muh stuff
This is the third time it has happened. Entire backstory:(keep in mind that this takes place over a large span of time.) >Wikia was fine until SHE decided to join. We have a "weapon debate" (But in reality I was just posting "bait") and she got all butthurt over it. Eventually even she acknowledges that my points were all jokes and continues to rage. She then threatens to follow me ingame to ban me saying that I can't do anything about it. She later sends an apology (I will take her word on it that she did) But I never got to it because the chat crashed on me (wikia chat crashed a lot for some reason). She then assumes the fact that I am not accepting it and starts to insult me, calling me names. I keep on telling her in some cases that I acknowledge that you sent one but I never saw it. But noo, she continues to assume that I am ignoring it on purpose. And then there was today. I was looking through the first pages of the wikia in the comments, looking for spam and malicious comments to delete and I find her alt. I ask her about it and she was like, yeah that is mine. I as her about a certain post of hers pertaining a level 4 incursion. She didn't have to reply, she could have said none of your business but she told me anyways. It sounded a bit off of course. The discussion even lead to the king guy with the snoop dog profile picture and to his case. I told her that he had admitted that there was video proof of him. But she insisted on not acknowledging it if I couldn't find it. Eventually when he came on I asked him for it and she wouldn't even accept the "proof". She then continued to insult me and bring up the "no wonder they didn't want u to b a mod" card. Funny. I thought they stopped that. Jenny has told me to build my trust/reputation with you people but it is impossible knowing that every month, some fool comes along to bring this up again and the cycle restarts all over again. She then goes to say oh it is all your fault. So that lead me to think. Wouldn't it be better for me to leave? Think about it. They could forever drop the incident and everything would go back to normal. Funny how people in the room even agreed (new person. I'm pretty sure the site can survive without me. I knew this would happen so I got the wikia staff to add a thing to our site where unregistered users can no longer do things (even place wanted it.) They may want me gone now and revert later but, I'm not dealing with this anymore. Three times is enough. I understand that times are tough right now or from what jenny has told me. I will continue to watch over the site for a couple days longer just to make sure the script to prevent the wikia contributors is working then I will depart?